Non-volatile memory (“NVM”) refers to semiconductor memory which is able to continually store information even when the supply of electricity is removed from the device containing the NVM cell. NVM includes Mask Read-Only Memory (Mask ROM), Programmable Read-Only Memory (PROM), Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EPROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM), and Flash Memory. Non-volatile memory is extensively used in the semiconductor industry and is a class of memory developed to prevent loss of programmed data. Typically, non-volatile memory can be programmed, read and/or erased based on the device's end-use requirements, and the programmed data can be stored for a long period of time.
Generally, non-volatile memory devices may have various designs. One example of an NVM cell design is the so-called SONOS (silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon) device, which may use a thin tunnel oxide layer, to allow hole direct tunneling erase operations. Although such designs may have good erase speed, the data retention is usually poor, in part because direct tunneling may occur even at a low electrical field strengths that may exist during a retention state of a memory device.
Another NVM design is NROM (nitrided read-only memory), which uses a thicker tunnel oxide layer to prevent charge loss during retention states. However, a thick tunnel oxide layer may impact channel erase speed. As a result, band-to-band tunneling hot-hole (BTBTHH) erase methods can be used to inject hole traps to compensate the electrons. However, the BTBTHH erase methods may cause some reliability issues. For example, the characteristics of NROM devices employing BTBTHH erase methods may degrade after numerous P/E (program/erase) cycles.
In addition, techniques have been explored to stack layers of memory arrays on a single integrated circuit in order to address the need for high-density non-volatile memory.
Thus, a need in the art exists for non-volatile memory cell designs and arrays which can be operated (programmed/erased/read) numerous times with improved data retention performance and increased operation speeds, and in addition are suitable for implementation in thin film structures and in stacked arrays.